Dog Glitter
by Despaired Poet
Summary: Sakura get's stuck with Kiba was her patient, except he's been sneaking out of his room. So Sakura searches the hospital for her problem patient, only she didn't expect what she finds. Read and Enjoy.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This drabble was written for Lazynin who gave me the prompt: Glitter.

Sakura walked down the hospital hallway with a mission – to find Kiba. This had been the fifth complaint of him going missing from his room. Not that he'd been a joy of a patient, but still one would think a ninja would be smart enough to stay put.

Sakura sighed, looking back down at the clipboard. "Why do I always get the trouble patients?" Between Naruto, who always ended up in the hospital, and Kakashi always sneaking out, you'd think she wouldn't be given anymore problems, but no! Sakura had been stuck with Shikamaru's check up two weeks ago, and then put in charge of Neji last week. While Neji was polite and respectful he was still male and a ninja which equals a problem patient. And _now_ she was playing hide and seek with Kiba, who by all rights shouldn't be able to move very far or fast!

Kiba had come in after an escort mission, while he had succeeded; he also ended up with two badly burned legs. If it hadn't been for Akamaru, Kiba wouldn't have made it in time to the hospital for treatment and he would have lost feeling in both legs. Thankfully that hadn't been the case and he was only stuck in the hospital for a few more days, and then would be sent to the care of his mother and sister until he was completely healed.

Completely frustrated that she hadn't found him, Sakura was about to call an end to her searching when she heard his laughter followed by a high pitched giggle. Sakura followed her ears to the children's ward and stopped in her tracks. There was Kiba sitting on the carpet floor with a small girl sitting between his bandaged legs. Crayons and marker were scattered around the two as Kiba helped her make a card. There was a bottle of glue in his hand, while the little girl held two opened bottles of glitter. By the looks of it, she'd gotten a little too carried away, seeing as Kiba had glitter all over him.

Sakura leaned against the doorway with a smile as she watched him, even Akamaru was there; he was lying on his back as three children rubbed his belly. It was quite a sight, since both were battle hardened ninjas.

"He's been coming here for the past week and a half," said a women's voice behind her. Sakura turned and noticed it was one of the nurses. "It's just too cute and the children love him so I've just let him be. I'm guessing he's your patient?"

"Yeap, but I think I'll just check on him later, it wouldn't hurt anything," Sakura said, saying a quick good bye to the nurse and going about the rest of her rounds. The picture of Kiba covered with glittered playing with the little girl wouldn't leave her mind and she found herself smiling more, a few people had even commented on it.

Later that night, Sakura came back to Kiba's room to find him lying there with a bored look on his face.

"Hello Kiba," she greeted with a smile, he still had some of the glitter in his hair.

"When do I get to leave?" he asked, grumpily.

"Don't worry; you'll be gone in a few days. We've decided to let your mother and sister deal with you. I came by earlier, seeing as the nurses were complaining and asked me to take you," she said walking closer to his bed. He watched her like a predator, looking for any signs of weakness that would give him the upper hand. "Want to tell me where you've been?"

"None of your fucking business," he replied, defensive. While his crude language and defensive position might have scared off the other nurses, Sakura was made of tougher stuff and she was used to Kiba. "I was just walking around, messing with other patients."

Sakura had to keep from laughing as he huffed and looked about. _Guilty conscious,_ she thought, before deciding to stop torturing him any further.

"You know the glitter is a dead give away," she said, bringing her hand up to swat some out of his hair. "I don't think gold is your color either."

Kiba growled and glared up at her but didn't move to stop her hand. "Bitch," he said, scowling. "If you knew all along then why'd you ask?"

"I wanted to see if you'd actually admit to not being such a tough guy," she answered, bringing her face down. His eyes were drawn to her mouth, where she was smiling. Sakura licked her lips and could almost here the low whine from Kiba's throat.

"Fucking tease," he challenged. Sakura rolled her eyes and leaned down, slanting her lips over his. Kiba growled in the back of his throat, grabbing the back of her neck he pulled her onto the bed and into his lap. Sakura could feel his hard one as her hip bone dug into him. She broke the kiss and watched as his eyes opened; he was slightly panting.

"What was that for?" he asked, smirking seeing as her lips were now slightly swollen.

"Maybe I wanted to," she answered, getting up from his lap and went about checking over his legs. "Now you're going to stay put understand?" Sakura closed the door on Kiba's laughter. _Now hopefully he'll be a bit easier to deal with,_ she thought wistfully, knowing full well that Kiba was going to do anything but be a good patient, but she wouldn't have it any other way. As much problems as the men in her life gave her, she was grateful for each and every one. Especially Kiba, the image of him and the little girl had got her thinking of him in a new light, and she just might stop by his home to see how he was doing –maybe even make him a card with glitter on it.


End file.
